Castlemania Pony of Shadows
by Riou McDohl
Summary: Cuando tres ponis emprenden el camino a casa, su en principio seguro viaje les llevará a un castillo que parece albergar el mas oscuro de los seres. El Poni de las Sombras mora en Equestria... ¿Serán capaces de detenerlo?


-**Capítulo 1: Introducción**-

El sol se empezaba a ocultar tras unas colinas algo peculiares… ya que eran de arena.

En el basto desierto, es difícil sobrevivir si no dispones de los medios necesarios. Es un lugar donde la muerte suele ser el destino que aguarda a aquellos que osan adentrarse en él sin la preparación adecuada.

Bien lo sabía la poni de tierra y aventurera Aitana Pones, mientras regresaba al oasis que llevaba siendo su hogar en la última semana.

No había forma de calcular su posición. Era el sexto día que se adentraba en el desierto con el objetivo de buscar algún punto de referencia, alguna posible ruta a través de aquel arenal… pero nada.

Tenía que admitirlo: la cosa pintaba mal. No tan mal como muchas otras de las situaciones en las que se había visto involucrada… pero no por ello era menos desesperante.

"Salgo del fuego para caer en las brasas, dita sea mi suerte…" –pensó.

Al llegar a la pequeña zona verde donde con casi toda posibilidad había el único lago con agua en kilómetros a la redonda, la aventurera se quitó su salacot y se refrescó la crin.

–¿Alguna novedad? –dijo Tiny Tales, la unicornio de cabellos castaños y pelaje verde, la cual se encontraba retocando con su magia la pequeña cabaña que había conseguido conjurar para que ambas pudieran mantenerse a cobijo.

–Ninguna –dijo Aitana, algo frustrada–; solo arena y más arena. No encuentro la forma de saber dónde estamos y la brújula tampoco ayuda.

Una voz gutural y fantasmagórica retumbó desde dentro de una pequeña brújula que Aitana llevaba sujeta en su chaleco:

–_No es mi culpa no conocer el lugar donde nos encontramos._

Tiny bajó la vista. Aquello era algo desolador. El oasis disponía de palmeras de cuyos alimentos podían nutrirse… pero no durarían eternamente. Ella misma podía materializar ciertos alimentos de la nada, pero requería una gran cantidad de magia que a la larga terminaría por dejarla agotada y mas hambrienta…

–Cierta yegua me dijo una vez que el universo es enorme y a veces ocurren milagros… –dijo la unicornio, lanzando un suspiro– Estaría bien que ocurriese un milagro ahora mismo.

*CHOOOOOF*

Tiny y Aitana dieron un salto, sobresaltadas por lo que acababan de oír. Sin duda, algo… o alguien acababa de caer al oasis, justo en medio del lago.

Al cabo de unos segundos, un poni emergió del fondo. A pesar de la crin mojada, ambas la reconocieron al instante… aquellas coletas, aquella CM.

–¿Llego demasiado tarde? –Dijo Macdolia, esbozando una sonrisa.

Unos instantes más tarde, mientras ya caía la noche en el oasis, alrededor de una pequeña hoguera ambas partes se habían puesto al día desde la última vez que se habían visto. Aitana y Tiny explicaron como el alma de Kolnarg, el guerrero arcano que ahora habitaba la brújula de Aitana las había intentado sacar del laberinto donde estaban atrapadas… solo para llevarlas a aquel oasis y además en un tiempo pasado. La yegua espacio-temporal relató cómo su reloj, tras el… incidente… que la llevó a ser desterrada del mismo laberinto, llevaba cierto tiempo arrojando datos corruptos; y como al intentar depurarlos había activado varios viajes en el tiempo, siendo el último el que le había llevado hasta allí.

"Es muy curioso… Porque ahora mismo Tiny está en casa con Shining Jade y los pequeños… pero eso crea una paradoja, pues no puede estar allí si no la saco de aquí primero, ¿no? –pensó Macdolia–. Y lo mismo para la Doctora Pones. Será mejor que arregle esto"

–Es genial que nos hayas encontrado, Macdolia. A saber qué habríamos hecho de no parecer tú.

–Algo se me habría ocurrido –dijo Aitana–. Aunque no garantizaba nuestra supervivencia de haberlo puesto en práctica –añadió para el cuello de su camisa.

–¿Decías algo, Aitana?

–Nada, Tiny, nada. Bueno, Macdolia, será mejor que pongas en marcha ese reloj tuyo y que nos saques de aquí. Bastante calor hemos pasado ya.

–_A pesar de no tener cuerpo, estoy de acuerdo _–añadió la voz de la brújula.

La yegua espacio-temporal asintió.

–Juntémonos todas y cojámonos de una pata, pues.

Una vez estuvieron cogidas, Macdolia invocó su reloj tras tocar su CM.

–Muy bien… ¡allá vamos! –exclamó la yegua al tiempo que pulsaba el botón de su reloj.

Se produjo un rápido destello de luz… y las tres ponis se volatilizaron.

De un destello igual de rápido, las tres ponis aparecieron en un lugar totalmente distinto.

Se trataba de lo que parecía un bosque espeso y de aspecto siniestro por varios motivos: el primero, era de noche cerrada… el segundo, una espesa niebla no dejaba ver mucho mas, el tercero… flotaba en el ambiente una extraña sensación… que ponía los pelos de punta.

–¿A dónde hemos ido a parar? –preguntó Aitana.

–¿Quizás sea el Bosque Everfree? –añadió Tiny Tales.

Macdolia no contestó. Intentó consultar los datos temporales… y lo que vio la dejó más helada aun que lo que ya podía estar.

–Chicas…

Pero antes de que pudiese seguir, la yegua lanzó un grito.

–¡CUIDADO!

Como buenamente pudo, Macdolia lanzó un placaje contra las dos yeguas, apartándolas de la trayectoria de un objeto contundente que había sido lanzado hacia ellas.

–¿Qué era eso? –exclamó Tiny.

Aitana no respondió… y se limitó a empuñar su látigo con los dientes.

De entre la niebla, empezaron a acercarse unas figuras que las tres ponis reconocieron en el acto.

–¡Son esqueletos! ¡Esqueletos andantes!

A la afirmación de Tiny acababan de responder el grupo de esqueletos que se acercaba a ellas, eran muchos. Cerca de veinte…. O treinta. En cabeza iba un poni esqueleto que sin duda era el que había lanzado aquel objeto contra ellas: su propio cráneo.

Macdolia frunció el ceño.

–Será mejor que los quitemos del medio antes de pasar a las explicaciones. Te dejo la mitad, Doctora Pones.

La arqueóloga asintió.

–¡Esperad!

Tiny Tales puso en medio de entre las dos y, concentrando magia, generó lo que parecía una larga liana con pinchos.

–Yo también quiero ayudar.

Echándose un rápido vistazo, las tres yeguas asintieron y se lanzaron contra los esqueletos.  
La lucha no duró demasiado. El reloj y la cadena de Macdolia bailaban de un lado a otro dirigidos por su dueña y diezmando esqueletos uno detrás de otro. Aitana lanzaba el látigo de una forma asombrosa, demostrando su basta experiencia en su manejo. Y Tiny Tales hacía una demostración de gran habilidad mágica usando su liana de un modo parecido al de sus compañeras. Finalmente, solo quedaron dos.

Macdolia y Aitana fueron hacia ellos y los despacharon de la misma forma que a los anteriores.  
–Bueno, eso es todo. Ahora será mejor que…

Macdolia no acabó la frase.

Tiny Tales, que hacía unos segundos estaba a su lado, había desaparecido de su vista… y la niebla se había vuelto más espesa.

–Doctora… no veo a T…

Pero Aitana Pones tampoco estaba a la vista. La niebla se había vuelto un denso muro que no dejaba ver a mas de un metro.

De pronto un grito se oyó no muy lejos de allí.

–¡TINY!

Macdolia echó a correr como una descosida, solo para chocarse contra alguien.

–¡¿Se puede saber que haces?!

–¡Doctora! ¿Lo has…?

–¡¿Crees que soy sorda?! ¡Claro que lo he oído! ¡Vamos!

Ambas salieron al trote a toda velocidad… solo para ver una imagen que las dejó en estado de shock.  
Una figura encapuchada con alas de murciélago se alzaba ante ellas. No acertaron a verle la cara, pero dos ojos rojos como la sangre brillaron dentro de su capucha. Y en sus patas delanteras, cargaba con una inconsciente Tiny Tales.

–No puede ser… ¿Qué es..? –empezó Aitana.

La figura extendió las alas y empezó a alzar el vuelo.

–¡SUÉLTALA! –gritó Macdolia al tiempo que lanzaba su reloj… que fue a enredarse en una de las patas de aquella figura– ¡Te ten…!

Pero la figura, en vez de descender… Alzó mas aun el vuelo, llevándose a Macdolia tras de sí.

–¡Mierda!

Aitana, que estuvo rápida de reflejos, dio un salto lo suficientemente alto como para agarrarse de la cola de Macdolia como pudo.

Pero ni aun así la figura descendió, sino que alzó mas el vuelo… en dirección a lo que la niebla, que acababa de levantarse, dejaba a la vista.

Se trataba de un enorme castillo de estilo medieval y de aspecto terriblemente tétrico. La ausencia de seres vivos en sus alrededores o en sus patios exteriores daba a enterder que parecía abandonado, pero al mismo tiempo se encontraba en un estado de conservación inexplicablemente bueno.

Y la enorme Luna con la silueta de Nightmare Moon lo iluminaba dándole aun un aspecto mas siniestro.

"Mierda… Me escurro… ¡joder!"

Aitana no había logrado cogerse del todo bien… y terminó por soltarse de la cola de Macdolia… cayendo al foso del castillo.

–¡¿A DÓNDE NOS HAS TRAIDO MACDOLIA…!? –alcanzó a gritar en su caída.

-¡AITANA! –gritó la yegua espacio-temporal.

La figura, al verse liberada de una de sus cargas, aumentó la velocidad de vuelo… y bajó en picado en dirección a lo que parecía el ala principal del castillo.

–Oh oh… ¡La madre que…!

Macdolia se olió demasiado tarde lo que pretendía. Justo cuando estaba a punto de colisionar contra el edificio, la figura viró en el aire… desenganchándose de la cadena y condenando a Macdolia a un vuelo sin motor contra una enorme vidriera que decoraba la fachada de entrada.

El cristal estalló en mil pedazos cuando la yegua lo atravesó.

Metros más abajo… Aitana Pones salía a flote en el lugar adonde había ido a parar, muy por debajo del castillo. Nadando como pudo, alcanzó lo que parecía un embarcadero y trepó por los viejos maderos para salir de aquel foso de agua helada.

–¿Qué coño era esa cosa? ¿Y qué cojones es este sitio? –maldijo Aitana tosiendo mientras intentaba sacudirse el agua, pues estaba calada hasta los huesos.

–_Creo conocer la respuesta… _–dijo la voz de Kolnarg desde la brújula–. _Creo que estamos… en el Castillo del Poni de las Sombras: Castlemania._

Aitana se quedó parada un segundo.

–¿Perdón? ¿Has dicho el poni de…?

Conocía los cuentos de viejas sobre el Poni de las Sombras… pero no eran más que relatos para asustar a los potrillos…

¡Y ahora resultaba que eran ciertos! ¡Y encima estaba en su castillo!

–Me emocionaría de no ser porque ahora tengo dos cosas más en que pensar antes de escribir la tesis que dejara aun mas con la boca abierta a esos cretinos de la universidad: rescatar a Tiny Tales… y dar una paliza a Macdolia por meternos es este fregado. Definitivamente, dita sea mi suerte...

* * *

_Al habla el autor. Este fic, el cual nos muestra a tres ponis OCs y sus futuras aventuras en el castillo mas famoso del universo videojueguil, forma parte de una serie de fics con mi OC, Macdolia, de por medio de los cuales la gran mayoría están publicados en un foro ajeno a Fanfiction punto net; aunque este en concreto corre 100% a mi cargo, no así otros que están escritos de manera conjunta con otros autores. Del mismo modo lo que aquí ocurre es canon para la trilogía de Aitana Pones y está situado justo después de la tercera de sus aventuras, "El laberinto de Nightmare Moon"; y anterior al fic de Grey "La Sombra del Cristal", escrito por él mismo y un servidor._


End file.
